The Borrower
by AlchemyNoob
Summary: It was a mistake, something never meant to happen. He never planned on being robbed by such a tiny thief, and he certainly never planned to fall in love. But then again, when did things ever go his way? Reader x Ciel; no OC.
1. Chapter 1

"_think twice- you may miss something."_

Lately, he had been noticing things missing from the manor. Tiny things, nothing of great importance- sugar cubes, pins, crackers. Now, normally Ciel Phantomhive wasn't so observant that he would notice such a tiny difference, but it had certainly come to his attention, and it had certainly begun to get under his skin.

Things… didn't just disappear, no matter how small they were. He knew for a fact that his servants weren't taking the things, and if it was anybody else, Sebastian would have surely caught them. So who? The Earl needed to know, however, his stubborn pride kept him from, for once in his life, asking his butler for help.

His eye brows knit together in frustration as he digs a hand into his dark hair, tousling the strands around. To his right, his butler quirks a brow himself at his master's odd behavior. He retracts the tea set from its tilted position, effectively stopping the flow of tea into a china cup.

"Something wrong, young master?" he inquires.

Ciel's brow furrows futher. It would be so much easier to ask his butler for help- things would be done so much faster. But he can't, this is something _he _noticed and _he _needed to be the one to solve the problem. He couldn't rightly explain it… it just needed to be done. He wondered if Sebastian had even noticed the things missing.

Then again, of course he must have, he was Sebastian-

"No- It's nothing."

"I see."

He takes the tea cup into his hand and takes a small sip; tea always helped to calm his mind, help him think. He certainly needed it for the certain task now at hand.

He glances over his desk and past all the paper work littered upon it to the edge, where just a few days ago, a pin had been taken. Now, what did he know about his thief? They were crafty, he'd obviously give them that if they could steal consecutively without Sebastian's recognition. They only stole the tiniest of things, sugar cubes and other tiny foods, mostly.

What kind of thief even stole those anyway-

He places the cup down.

"Sebastian," he calls to the man in black. In an instance the butler is back to his side- when had he even left it- and lowering himself in a half-bow.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I wish to be left alone."

He nods.

"Of course."

He then exits the room with his tail coat sashaying behind him.

Now Ciel is left to grit his teeth without any interruption, and he delves his hand into his hair once again after setting down the tea cup. Why was this so hard? For his age, he was incredibly smart and talented- why could he not figure this out? Someone was stealing from his home and they dared continue?

He would get to the bottom of this, on his honor as Phantomhive head.

Slowly, he reopens his eyes, beautiful blue peering out into the sunset bathed office. The hues are slightly cloudy and full with many emotions concerning his thief.

Then, he hears a voice.

"You have beautiful eyes."

* * *

><p>Notes: This is a new series of mine; I hope you'll enjoy? It's based off of the Ghibli film: The Secret World of Arrietty, so, all credit goes to Miyuzaki-san for the idea. The story and writing, however, are obviously mine. It's short because that's just my style: short chapters, long story- like drabbles.<p>

So, Read and Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

"_things are never so simple."_

The voice came as an almost inaudible whisper; quiet, small, insignificant-

Then he hears a gasp, a draw back on the previous words. Something falls to the hardwood floor with a soft clack and rolls into a corner. Cloth rustles, but that's all that can be heard before the sound gets too far away.

Ciel is taken aback by this.

"Who's there?" the young Phantomhive demands, pushing himself and his chair away from his desk. He stands, posture firm and eyes hard, eyeing the room calmly. His azure optics scour every inch of the office, nothing of which he sees. He searches where he believes the voice came from, but there is nothing near there. Nothing at all.

For a moment, he truly believes he's gone mad, and he places a hand over the ear the sound had wafted into in frustration. Perhaps all his hard thinking had gotten to him, his body subconsciously telling him to take a rest for the breaking nightfall-

And then he sees it.

Or rather, he sees _her._

Just barely, and not quite so with the dimness of the room- but there it is, scurrying away from his desk, clad in a much too tiny dress. It looks nothing like a bug, and there for can not be classified as one, and has long [h/c] billowing behind it. A her.

Then she's too far away for him to see, blending in with the shadows around her, and Ciel slides back into his chair silently. A shadow hangs over his eyes, it is obvious he doubts what was just seen. His hand slide up onto the desk, leaning on his elbows, as he intertwines his fingers and lays his chin on them.

The concept of a little person running across his office is absurd, preposterous.

But his heart wills him to see her again, plagued by curiosity at the thought-

"I've gone insane."

He concludes that he needs rest and heads off to bed, but as he goes, the twinkling of a bright blue marble that had rolled into the corner of his office catches his eye. He wonders briefly how it got there.

[-]

You couldn't help yourself. Call you a foolish child with a death wish, but- you just couldn't.

His eyes were so pretty and blue, and oh, how you loved the color blue. It was the color of the sky, the color of the pretty flowers outside the mansion, the color of ponds you loved so much.

Even if you were never supposed to utter a word to a human being, it could not have been helped. But it didn't matter now, you're sure he didn't see you- it only made you sad that you had to abandon that sphere of pure blue in your escape.

It had always been your goal to only take the little things that you needed, but when you saw that sphere, you knew you needed to take it with you, to add to your collection. You hoped the being forgave you for being selfish. You sigh. It didn't really matter now, you weren't able to obtain it anyway.

You sulkily heft yourself up onto the side corner of the wall and wobbly walk along it, feeling the wallpaper, until you come across a slight tear, one that nobody would even notice, and pull at it. A hole appears in the wall, a door of sorts, only big enough for you to crawl through.

You hop behind it and bring the secret door to a close before skipping off through the dark corridors of the tiny cavern.

You'll just have to come back tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I was disappointed to see I didn't get any reviews and only one favorite :'DD (thanks to that one favoriter, though)<p>

So, um. That means I'm not continuing this until I get at least one review.


	3. Chapter 3

"_this was never supposed to happen."_

After returning to your home built into the walls you had returned to see the male; your curiosity kept you stuck to him like glue. While he worked, when he walked, when he read, while he studies- you couldn't stay away from him.

You decided if you just got a little closer to him and see him closer, this feeling would just go away. However, this was not the case.

On the balls of your little feet you proceed to climb up the wall and up onto the windowsill. Said window was currently opened by the man in the black suit to let air into the room that had become stuffy. Your relatively long hair billows in front of you, cascading around your head in all which directions as a gently breeze blows.

You set yourself down to get comfortable, pulling your feet up to your chest. From this position, you can't see the young male's eyes but you can see his equally pretty hair, and that's okay with you, as long as you can see him again.

You feel something in your chest; a fluttering feeling. You wonder what exactly it is.

His pen scratches along fancy stationery lightning fast, not once stopping even once. This makes you frown- were no small beings like him supposed to be outside on such a beautiful day such as this? In your history that is what you normally see.

Even the man who tends the flowers plays outside.

A pout slides onto your blossom colored lips. He should be outside, smiling and playing with his friends- you turn your head away from him momentarily to peer outside. The clouds are but puffs of nonexistent dreams, floating idly in the baby blue sky.

Such a pretty color.

The grass is beautifully green; you wonder how the man who tends the flowers does it. Then again, Sebastian tells you that he's the one who does all the work for the 'servants' who can't do anything right. [1]

Now your eyes slip past the grass and the flowers to the tall trees, scouring the surface for the fruits that also grow there, but then something else catches your eye. This something is fast and black with dark red eyes- and it's coming right at you.

You barely have time to shriek before the crow comes barreling into the room, catching itself in the thin netting that is meant to keep bugs from getting in but is now used as a shield against this thing that wants your life. The enraged bird becomes caught in the net, thrashing its wings and back feet about. [2]

It cries angrily and you can barely keep yourself from falling off nearly a story (for you, at least) from the window sill and killing yourself on the carpeted floor. Amongst all the angry slashes and tearing and wind billowing all about, you barely manage to hold onto the sill of the window, fingers slowly giving out with each passing second.

Then, you can't see but you're almost certain, you hear a chair being pushed back in a hurry amongst all this mess. You grit your teeth hard, hoping your tiny ears are not deceiving you. It seems like hours of hanging on, trying to endure the wind and the crow, still fighting to kill you.

But then a large, rolled up piece of paper hits the bird square in the face and pushes him straight out the window. He flies off and with one last gust of wind, you are pushed from the sill, grip relinquishing.

At what seems a thousand feet per second your soar towards the ground, a deaf scream leaving your lips- but when you close your eyes you find that the floor, along with your death, never came.

When you r -open your eyes you are in the palm of a large hand and staring straight into the beautiful blue of the eyes you love so much.

* * *

><p>[1] That's an allusion ;D If you didn't know, it's sort of hinting that the reader knows Sebastian, but I'm not going to reveal how just yet.<p>

[2] You know what I'm talking about, right? Those mosquito nets or screens.

I got reviews~ I'm so happy! This means I'm definitely continuing this story and I'm giving a shout out to everyone who reviewed for me. That, and cake. Because everyone loves cake.

**iLiekcake: **Thank you! *gives virtual hearts* You really made my day with this xD Your favorite color is blue? Sweet! That just makes this story a little more realistic for you.

**kakashiluckyblackcat: **As you can see, I updated! ;D

**anon: **Yes, I'm continuing this story; I'll continue everything I post on Quizilla first, like this story.

**FallenOkami: **Thank you! I saw that movie and just fell in love with it, then this idea came xD

**sebbyismine: **I give you the second chapter, then! :'D


	4. Important Notice

Hello, it's me, that girl you perhaps never thought you would hear from again. The one who stopped writing her stories, stopped trying to please her readers because she got butt-hurt by one, stupid comment. The girl with a really big head who tried writing when she really didn't have a talent for it, but gradually grew to achieve something wonderful in her life because of the people who took the time to review and tell her to keep going.

Yeah, I'm that bitch who stopped her stories and stopped replying, while still having the audacity to plead for your continuing support.

But here I am again in an attempt to tell you that I've changed since these years have passed and I've grown not only as a writer, but as a person as well. I implore you to reach down deep to remember the good times we had and listen to this one, singular request: Please, if you don't mind, follow me to my other account if you wish to see more from me. The stories I write from here on out will me much more mature- much more in depth and I'll be trying my hardest to touch my reader's hearts.

Because writing isn't just a past time anymore, nor a job, it's become a way of life and I aim to please in as many ways as I can.

So stick with me just a little while longer,

and I'll try not to disappoint. I swear.

-Mo/Ray/Whatever dumb pseudonym I once went by on this account.

[My new account with my updated stories is 'Lotte Brandt'. I look forward to seeing you.]


End file.
